


Yesterday, I watched a loved one die in front of my eyes

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I watched a loved one die in front of my eyes

Everything happened so fast...

I found myself lying on the floor of a classroom, possibly passed out in some kind of previous encounter, and quickly stood up, frantically looking for something, or…possibly…someone, missing. The nearby students had unrecognizable faces, blurred out of vision as I constantly shift my direction around the area before the question flashed in my mind,

“Where is she?”

I restated the thought and one student pointed out of the door. I quickly ran out of the room, dashed through the corridors and reached the main gate, where someone was expecting me, the one I was looking for...

The girl

Her hair was as pink as the blooming cherry blossoms, reaching up to her shoulders before the wind blew it gently. She was wearing the female student wear from the school but she seemed to stand out from the others before. Blue eyes were calmly staring at me, eyes filled with contempt but regret while she started to smile peacefully. The girl silently muttered something to me

“Goodbye”

Her lips read and the winds blew again. Tears fall down her cheeks and I feel my heart sink, like something bad is about to happen. I ran as fast as I could, hand and arm outstretched to reach the girl but it was too late to realize that she was standing on the middle of the road.

Suddenly

A truck came out of nowhere and time seemed to slow down, and I look at her crying face once more, her eyes closing to treasure her final moments and her smile still there.

Bam!

The truck hit the girl with full force while nearly grazing my fingertips and in that moment, she was gone with nothing but a messy bloodstain on the road where she stood. I broke down in tears, my legs collapsed and I knelt on the stained spot, weeping and sobbing over the loss I had, the grief that followed, and the sadness right after. Then my vision faded to white and I found myself

Somewhere else…

I was dangled in a bunch of hanging cords as some spider-like robot chased after me. Climbing the fastest I could ever climb, I inched closer to my goal, a ledge just out of reach, when my lifeline was cut by the robot, ensuring my all too certain doom. Seeing my own life at an end, I closed my eyes when

Something unexpected happened...

My arm was grabbed by someone who swung by at the right time. I looked up and never felt so happy in my entire life…

It was her

Same eyes, face and hair, and she smiled at me. As we reached stable ground, I embraced her and tears of joy streamed my face as we both hugged in a reunion I never thought would happen. Fatigue started to take its toll on my body, making me feel tired and weak. I tried to fight it so I can spend as much time as I can but the girl said

“Don’t worry, you've earned your rest…I’ll take it from here”

As she helped me lie down I wished her the best of luck and she left to fight the monster.

I sleep and wake up in bed…


End file.
